<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Blood by jazzaiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552838">Sweet Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko'>jazzaiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Baekhyun - Candy, Dark, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Horror, Implied Murder, It all started with Baekhyun with smudged lipstick, M/M, Mystery, Open to Interpretation, Something is fishy, what is the truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun looks like usual - his black hair falls over his forehead, wearing a white shirt. He looks as angelic as ever.<br/>Except for that reddish thing smeared around his lips.</p><p>Inspired by Baekhyun - Candy teaser</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Hayleywill for giving me this idea!<br/>Thank you Cosmicmilktea for checking this and giving suggestions ^^</p><p>And thank you, folks in soft baekchennist gc, for the support and the title ^^ This is for you guys ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongdae blinks his eyes open. Apparently, the light is on - he can see the white interior of their bedroom, along with someone's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've woken up?" Baekhyun smiles sweetly, his voice velvety smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart immediately races, warning him of something he isn't sure what. Baekhyun looks like usual - his black hair falls over his forehead, wearing white shirt. He looks as angelic as ever. Except for that reddish thing smeared around his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's… that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Baekhyun wipes away the red mark with the back of his hand. "You don't remember? You wanted me to wear lipstick and when we kissed, it was all smudged." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Baekhyun he saw had smudged red mark around his lips, but he was sure it wasn't lipstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What… happened?" Jongdae slowly pushes himself up to sit. The world is spinning. His head is swimming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You drank too much. And passed out shortly after we made out. So I brought you here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's eyes are bright and convincing, but deep inside, his intuition says something is wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I thought I was looking for you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone at the door wearing uniforms looked for Baekhyun. So Jongdae searched the house for him. He couldn't find him and almost gave up until he saw a hidden door by the study room. He pushed it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you see?" Baekhyun prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A balloon flying by the ceiling. Splotches of red on the dark stone wall. Pungent smell of blood and something foul. There was someone with a broad shoulder standing, his back facing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who are you? What are you doing?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person turned around. A familiar face half obscured by darkness, with that red mark on his lips, curling into a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Want some candy?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jongdae could respond, he felt something small was pushed into his mouth, forcing him to swallow. And the world went black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a horrible nightmare." Baekhyun hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think it was a dream?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been here watching you sleep, Jongdae. How could I be somewhere in the dungeon with balloons killing someone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Baekhyun has always been sweet and nice to him. He is so scared of insects, how could he even go around killing people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go back to sleep. It's still 3am." Baekhyun gently pushes him back against the pillow, fixing the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of joining beside him, Baekhyun stands up and heads to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't sleeping?" Jongdae calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night, Baekhyun-ah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet dreams, Dae." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the light goes off. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The whole thing started with this gif </p><p>Thank you for reading this!<br/>Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it.. or if you have your interpretation ehehe</p><p>Please check out <a href="https://twitter.com/drawniss/status/1268940790866210817?s=19">this fanart drawn by @drawniss</a> inspired by this fic.</p><p>Also, stream Candy!</p><p>Talk to me &amp; follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/b2utifulife">twitter @b2utifulife!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>